


Seeing Her Again

by learntofeel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, im sorry i love angst as much as i love softness, kara is a sweetheart but so is lena so dont judge her right away pretty please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learntofeel/pseuds/learntofeel
Summary: Almost a year after a really messy break up, Lena finds her way into Kara's life once again. Life is constant change, though. So they don't know if they will find a way into each other ever again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm new posting here but I love writing and I hope you like it. This is just the prologue, chapters will be for sure way longer. Thanks for reading!

Kara walked past the door and left her keys on the table she had in her kitchen. After an exhausting day at the company she worked at, all she wanted to do was lie on her couch with some snacks and watch one of her favourite tv shows. Pouring some unhealthy coke on a cup she turned on the tv and stared blankly at it.

It's been a year.

Today, at almost exactly this hour, her ex-girlfriend Lena, a powerful businesswoman, owner of many companies, told her she didn't want to date her anymore, with a short text message that left little room for an answer.

They had been together for almost three years, lived together for one and a half, in different apartments as they grew economically independent, they had laughed together in the bathtub naked so many times after long and stressful days, they had loved each other so much it physically still pained Kara.

Lena had to go on a business trip to China, they weren't uncommon because of her type of work and the way she was always indulging into discovering new technologies around the world, so Kara assumed it would be just like every other trip Lena had made.

She would miss her and text her and call her, Lena would bring her rare gifts and food because she knew how much she loved to eat and Kara would wait for her at the National City airport with her wide arms open ready to hug her tight and a bunch of flowers on her hand.

It didn't happen like that this time.

This time she just waited. She waited for an explanation, for a call, for at least an email, all she received was the specifics about what to do with the apartment they both owned and Lena's clothing that remained there from her assistant. Not even from Lena herself.

She left her when she promised she would never leave..

And Kara wondered what it would be like, to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara has stopped changing the days in their wood calendar she had made for Lena for one of her birthdays, because Lena was the one who remembered to change it everyday after kissing her good morning and getting her cup of coffee.

6:30 AM. Kara heard the alarm and instantly turned it off. Too early to be awake. It still stings in her chest how now she wakes up alone and how she misses the way their mornings were together.

Lena always loved to shower in the morning. Kara at nights. So Lena would be the first to wake up and after a long session of cuddles and caressing her girlfriend's face to gently wake her up, she would hop in the shower and Kara would be left to make their breakfast. Black coffee was in order for Lena and the blonde liked milk coffee, she still wonders how Lena was capable of drinking such strong coffee. They would always make jokes about it. She for sure missed that.

She missed an awful lot of things about Lena.

Kara finished getting ready and got her car keys then shut her front door. The road was kind of empty despite the hour and she was for sure thankful for that. When she got to her job at CatCo Magazine, she went up and sat on her desk ready to look over the articles written for the next week. She did some editing and writing works at the company, focusing mostly on health related issues because of her physiologist degree. In her free time she would do research, she liked that a lot better than the actual work she would do as a physio and feeling she helped people with her research, made her happy.

She worked through her lunch break having found some major errors in one of her new intern's work. She tried to fix it but although she thought the girl's idea for the article was brilliant, the ideas were not so well put together. She went home around four with a little back ache and was thankful for her not so many working hours on fridays. Decided to clean a little and declined her friends' about going out. She for sure needed a little night in.

She ordered some pizza when the time seemed appropriate and glanced at the calendar every two minutes.

Kara had gone to a fertilization clinic about eight weeks ago and everything went as planned. Her period was about five weeks late, she didn't have morning sickness as per say but she was feeling nauseous as ever and even though she had the pregnancy test on her bathroom, she wasn't brave enough to do it. She hadn't even told her sister Alex about what she had been thinking.

Motherhood seemed so close when she was with Lena. They were together for more than three years and were already thinking about marriage and they always talked about kids. Kara loving the idea of watching her tummy grow with life inside of it and Lena saying she would love to see that as well and take care of them as best as she could.

Of course, when everything that happened, happened, things twisted a little.

It had been more than a year now from that moment though and her twenty seven year old self was feeling more motherly than ever. Alex and her wife, Kelly, had gone through the adoption system and thankfully fast enough they found the sweetest and most adorable little babygirl, she was given to them when she was around three months old and her biological parents gave her away because they couldn't take care of her. Liana was Kara's favourite person on earth and probably vice versa, the toddler seemed to found her aunt so amazing she would always be attached to her hip when they were together. Kara loved watching her, getting her sloppy kisses and sticky cuddles, putting her to sleep singing some lullabies and watching how her eyelids closed so slowly because she fought sleep, wanting to stay awake with her aunt for as long as she could. She loved Liana so much, she loved her like she hadn't loved anyone else and she always thought how it would feel to love her own child. And about six months ago she took the decision. 

She had dated again, of course. Men and women here and there. But it never worked. Her heart hadn't fully healed from the wound Lena had left there and she was tired of waiting for her perfect soulmate. 

She hadn't told anyone, not because she was scared of judgment for being a single mother, she for sure knew she had all her sister and her mother's support, but she wanted to keep it for herself. She knew she would be capable of doing it, with her flexible work hours and if ever needed help from her family and friends nothing seemed so crazy. So she went with it. She had went through all the medical tests that were required and when everything turned out great, she picked out a donor and got the procedure done.

She had an appointment for the next day and knew she was finally going to find out if it worked or not, but now after two weeks of having the pregnancy test around, she decided to take it.

She waited. And waited. And waited some more. And five minutes seemed like five hours and her breath was caught in her throat when a flamant plus sign appeared in the tiny little stick.

Kara brought a hand to her nonexistent bump as silent happy tears ran through her cheeks. She was so happy she couldn't actually believe she was going to become a mom. That in some months, she would give birth to an actual baby who she would love unconditionally for the rest of her life. And after that thought her heart swelled with love because she knew, she already loved them with her entire life.

Calming herself down, she lied on her couch with a blanket up her waist, her hand softly caressing her belly, her mind still adjusting to the idea of life already growing inside of it.

Soft knocks on the door got her out of her doze state and she got up to see who was there so late, knowing it was probably one of her friends -probably Nia- having the idea of convincing her of going out. Opening the door she went on..

-Nia, I already told James and John I am not going..

She looked up and felt nauseous all over again.

-I'm sorry, I.. I should've called but I knew you wouldn't want to speak to me and I don't blame you but I need to see you and.. 

It was Lena.

-You.. What are you doing here? -Kara softly said as she relied on the door for comfort, feeling the pregnancy test on the pocket of her sweatpants and her heart thumping loudly on her chest.

-I needed to see you, Kara. -Lena replied, her face wasn't happy as much as it was kind of nostalgic. She was wearing jeans and boots and a little oversized old sweater Kara knew had belonged to her and she felt the nostalgia washing over her as well.

-You already said that. 

-I know.. I.. I need to apologize to you. I can't.. I don't know how to live without you, Kara.

-And you what? You thought you could come here, after a year of breaking up with me in the most indecent way possible and I would run into your arms after an apology?

Kara just turned around after closing the door in her ex girlfriend's face and felt the tears burning in her eyes. 

She had to come back.. now?

She wanted to scream and break something as the rage passed through her body and then felt the pregnancy test on her pocket again and just knew she had to calm down.

She went to bed crying silently, after texting her sister what happened and Alex replying she would come in the morning to see her and talk to her.

And she fell asleep feeling bittersweet and helpless, with her hand over her tummy, trying to calm down her heart..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Sorry I took so long to upload I was on vacation and wanted to spent it without technology for as long as I could. This was kind of Kara's introduction, chapters to come will be longer since the confrontation was already made. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
